A rocker arm of the pre-cited type is disclosed in EP 1 119 689 B1, see, for example, FIGS. 2-6. This rocker arm is likewise mounted for pivoting by suspension under a girder-like carrier of a valve train of an internal combustion engine. A drawback of this prior art, considered to be generic, is that the rocker arm possesses inadequate stiffness, particularly in the region of the valve stem support but also over its entire length. Its manufacture and assembly also prove to be relatively complex because, for example, a separate, crosswise extending support member for the valve stem is provided on the one end. For fixing the support member, the side walls have to be provided with separate recesses. Besides this, it is noted that the crossbar of this rocker arm, as viewed in longitudinal direction, extends behind the region of the roller forming the cam contacting surface. Due to its substantially “straight” shape, where necessary, the rocker arm must be made with relatively large dimensions.